youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
GoldenBlackHawk
For more information about GoldenBlackHawk and The Creatures, please visit The Creatures Wiki. Kevin McFarlane McFarlane, (born ), better known online as GoldenBlackHawk, formerly TomAnex, is a gaming YouTuber and former member of the Creatures. Kevin became well known for his major role in Sly's Minecraft Daily and various co-op games with Nova and ImmortalHD . Early YouTube and Connection with Creatures Kevin had been a long time fan of the Creatures, particularly Sp00n, before he even began posting videos on his channel. He became a Machinima Realm director in 2011. By the end of the year, his channel only had a few thousand subscribers, although many of them had discovered him through ImmortalHD's Missioncraft series. Coincidentally, the first Creature he would play with was Sp00n in a Ghost Recon: Future Soldier co-op series which also included Immortal (July 2012). The two had met on the old Creature Teamspeak many months earlier and developed a strong friendship. Kevin would also make an appearance in Sp00n's Borderlands 2 series with SketchMasta. He officially met all of the Creatures in real life at PAX Prime 2012 in Seattle, Washington. His newfound companionship with Slyfox would eventually lead to his inclusion in Minecraft Daily as a guest, and ultimately a main cast member. Through this series, he began to play a lot more frequently with other Creatures such as Nova andZe . During a particularly long absence from Minecraft Daily, he started to take part in several co-op games that involved Nova and Immortal. The trio has been inseparable ever since. Creature Kevin was formally announced as the newest member of The Creatures at the Creatures Panel in PAX 2014.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xj-nEjpWCJM#t=194 He moved in with the group in early 2015 but later in August he decided that it wasn't for him and split off from the group. Ongoing Series (Clicking on a link will take you the playlist of the series) * CSGO Matchmaking * GMod Murder w/Nova,Immortal and Kootra * PineviewDrivehttps://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLoDG9vFEGQhMlLiPTplfLcoo6fwaEdNXH Trivia * The origin and interpretation behind the name 'TomAnex' is a secret. * He lives in Seattle. * Sp00n was one of the YouTubers that inspired him to start making videos. * At Sp00n's request, Kevin acted as his 'body double' at PAX Prime 2012, taking his place for Creature meetups, so that Sp00n could remain hidden. This was first time that Kevin would ever show his face to his fans. He also attended PAX East 2013, which gave new fans the chance to meet him. * He is a self-confessed League of Legends addict and streams frequently on his TwitchTV channel. * Listed Immortal, Nova, Sp00n, Sly and Michael (Brien29) as his closest friends. * Knows two languages: German and English. * Can perform a range of voice impersonations; his most popular being Draven, the Glorious Executioner from League of Legends. Kevin can also impersonate Ghost, from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * Has a deep hatred for people named Billy (Throw back to he and Immortal's Let's Play of All Points Bulletin). * He is half-Asian. * He doesn't like sweets. * He hates Nutella * He's a cat apparently. * He tends to repeat sentences twice. * He was regular on Sly's Minecraft Daily series. * Has +22 to backstroke. * He has been known to trick his audience during a stream by pretending to leave to see who would stay. * Despite being accident prone, he has never broken a bone. * Despite being in "Pokemon Daily", Kevin has never played nor seen the original Pokémon series. * He is an apathiest. * He hates Miltanks due to one killing him in Minecraft Daily. * After having Kevin in a lot of The Creatures' PAX Prime 2013 pictures, people have started jokingly saying he should be a creature next. This became true at PAX prime 2014. Quotes * "How mad are you kid?" * "AC-130!!" * "DRAVEN!!" * "Greetings comrade" (in Russian accent) * "RDM!" (TTT) * "Yesssssss" (Often said Randomly) * "Shaaameee." * "Mmmmmmmm Yessssss" * "Did somebody say they needed gas grenades?!" * "Get Wrecked" (usually used in Gmod or Minecraft) * "Hello Friends would you like to play a game"? (Said in Squeaky voice) * "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSAAAA" ( from the YouTube short by OneyNG ) * "Get ready for the next round!" * "I don't even know what this is but I'm outraged!" * "How do you like dem beans?" * "Duel me mate." * "Don't worry about it." (Used in Mission-Craft) * "We're goin' deep, and we're goin' hard." * "Fight me at PAX." * "I feel like I just got baited AND outsmarted." * UNNNNNNNGHHHHHH (Minecraft Daily) * "I can armour my slaves" (Minecraft Daily) * "Hmmm hhhow innnteresting" References http://thecreatures.wikia.com/wiki/GoldenBlackHawk Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers